Known declutching means entail stopping the rotation of the two shafts and applying a significant external force in order to separate the teeth. This is because the teeth are generally held in contact with one another by means of a spring and it is therefore necessary to overcome the force of the spring in order to declutch.
As a result, it is not possible to use a known dog-clutch coupling for coupling a starter motor with an engine if there is a desire to uncouple the starter motor when the engine has started.